


[podfic] A Snake In the Grass, a Wolf At the Door

by Annapods



Category: Naruto
Genre: 3DNPodfic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, podathon, some violence and injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Orochimaru is on the edge of breaking when someone unexpected pulls him back to solid ground. When the time comes, he returns the favor.Written byBlackkat.





	[podfic] A Snake In the Grass, a Wolf At the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Snake In the Grass, a Wolf At the Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348309) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



 

 **Streaming:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/9jwjujc90hi7txf/AADfqfpSiIGVCtl_SBejaO_5a?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3s](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/9jwjujc90hi7txf/AADfqfpSiIGVCtl_SBejaO_5a?dl=0) \- [zip of all mp3s](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1exl35pv6fl6wjg/%5BNaruto%5D%20A%20Snake%20In%20the%20Grass%2C%20a%20Wolf%20At%20the%20Door.zip?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the podathon of January 2018. My goal was a 3DNPodfic (more than 50k, all in three days) \o/

Thanks to Blackkat for giving me permission to podfic their work!

Also, the art on the cover was done by [Surfaçage](www.surfacage.net). Thanks for allowing me to use it!

 

 

1

 

2

 

3

 

4

 

5

 

5

 

6

 

7

 

8

 

9

 

10

 

end notes


End file.
